


Incandescent.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Apocalypse, Bingo, Family, Holodecks/Holosuites, Interrogation, Time Travel, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Incandescent:- emitting light as a result of being heated- passionate or brilliantIn this case .. All of the above applied...





	Incandescent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for BINGO over at Discord. Big thanks to Lyras T'Syra | Fox for taking the time to make all of the BINGO Cards! 
> 
> This BINGO is in my Kirk/Bones/Spock/Uhura Line going from Top to Bottom the squares being filled are as follows:
> 
> Holodeck
> 
> apocalypse
> 
> torture or interrogation
> 
> time travel
> 
> family
> 
> If Readers will please direct their attention to the Additional Tags above they will see that there is one or more TAG for each square being filled for this BINGO.

...

~0~

...

Incandescent:

\- emitting light as a result of being heated

\- passionate or brilliant

In this case .. All of the above applied...

~0~

After Krall, after Yorktown, after The Enterprise was rebuilt..

Things became..

Different.

In fundamental ways.

Maybe it was the dashing and handsome way he had come charging in on a noble steed, eh, noble dirt bike, and "saved the day" on Altamid so that Krall and his Minions were distracted enough for The Enterprise Crew to be Beamed Out, twenty at a time until no one but he and Jaylah had been left.

Maybe it was the way he had been almost pulled out into the dark, frozen, airless, void of Space when he saved Yorktown.

Maybe it was how he had literally died to save The Crew from Khan.

Maybe it was just a combination of all of the things he had ever done since becoming Captain.

But one day.. After Krall.. After Yorktown.. After The Enterprise had been rebuilt.. Nyota Uhura had begun .. Looking at Jim with heat in her eyes.. With longing in her eyes.

Jim knew "take me to bed" eyes when he saw them.

And at first Jim had thought.. "Crap.. Spock is gonna kill me if his girlfriend keeps checking ME out!"

Except.. After some time.. Jim started to notice.. That SPOCK.. Was doing it too! And he had thought that he would soon feel Nyota's wrath once SHE found out that Spock kept checking him out.

And .. Even weirder?

Was when he noticed Bones also looking at him with "sex me now" eyes!

But the WEIRDEST.. Was when ALL THREE, Nyota, Spock and Bones.. Basically corned him.. Half naked.. In his own Quarters! With words of "It's time to help you get your oblivious head out of your ass, darlin." from Bones.

And .. Suddenly it wasn't so weird.. Because Jim suddenly realized that all three of them were already together and that they were all three looking at HIM like they wanted to make an addition.. 

Then.. Well.. Jim had thought he was the butt end of some joke.. Or that Nyota, Spock and Bones has been Mind Whammied, Drugged.. Replaced by Pod People?.. Because there could be no way that they, that anyone would want him in the way that they were looking at him, like he was something precious, something loved, something actually wanted..

And.. Yeah.. Jim had, had a Universe's Expanse's worth of Insecurity Issues..

They had sensed his insecurities.. Spock had crowded Jim's half naked self against a wall, like a sexy beast, and had planted a searing open mouth kiss, with tongue, on Jim's slackjawed mouth.. And through that skin on skin, face on face, contact, Spock had allowed all of the mutual emotions that Spock, Nyota and Bones all had shared and had been sharing for a while, to flow, pour, into Jim, allowing Jim to see, to sense, to know when they had begun to love Jim, to desire to add Jim to their relationship.. Spock showed Jim, that this wasn't a joke, wasn't a game, but it was a long time coming.. That Jim was desired.. That Jim was.. Loved.

Jim had, had a hard time believing.. Accepting.. That he was loved.. He had, had no idea how to even begin dealing with people actually loving him.. 

There had been saddness from Spock then as Spock had realized the true depths of Jim's insecurities and when Spock had realized that the roots of those cold, dark, depths, had been planted within Jim when he was very young, there had been anger on Jim's behalf.

That night there had been nothing but half naked, cuddling, with Jim laying in the middle of his nearly too small bed with his arms nervously crossed over his chest to avoid touching anone or anything because he didn't want someone pissed at him for touching their girlfriend or one of their boyfriends if it all did turn out to be just a joke after all no matter how much they kept on trying to reassure him that it wasn't.

At the time.. Jim just didn't know how to let himself be loved..

But.. Nyota, Spock and Bones.. They had patiently and gently taught him, guided him into learning how to accept, to tentatively trust, that he was loved. Helping him learn how to heal those wounds that had caused his insecurities to begin with.

The first time the four of them had, had sex, Spock, Bones and Nyota had been surprised at finding some things out about Jim that only they would ever see, that only they would ever know.

It was like.. All Spock had done.. Was come up behind Jim and caress the bare area where the left side of Jim's neck met his bare left shoulder.

And Jim had sunk to the floor and hit his knees like a rock, Nyota had been standing in front of Jim, and when she looked down, Jim was looking.. like.. There had been something in Jim's eyes... Glassy.. Unfocused.. But content.. Like he had reached a level of bliss he had never known existed.

She hadn't needed to alert Spock or Leonard to back off a little.. Leonard had noticed the second she had.. And Spock had known the second the change occurred in Jim's mind through the skin on skin contact with Jim.

"Jim?" Nyota had asked gently.

Jim had just tilted his head up at her to peer blearily at her through his unfocused, blissed out eyes..

And then Jim had leaned into Nyota's leg with a wanton moan and began to basically make out with the top of her boot which came up to just above her knee, but he didn't touch the skin above her boot.

Nyota had been dressed in a shorter skirt, boots that came up to above her knees and a tight grey sleeveless shirt, Leonard had been dressed in jeans and a white tee-shirt with canvas tennis shoes, Spock had been dressed in black slacks and a black, high necked, long sleeve, button down shirt, with white designs around the neck, down the chest and up the arms and a pair black dress shoes and Jim had been in a blue button down, jeans and boots.. The four of them had just gotten back from a date of watching a movie inside The Enterprise's new Holodeck.. Jim was still in his jeans but had been devested of his shirt, boots and socks, Leonard was still dressed but was bare foot, Spock had, had his button down open revealing his thick, dark chest hair and defined chest and abs and Nyota had, had her shirt off but she was still in her bra, underwear, skirt and boots.. When Jim had hit the floor on his knees in front of Nyota.

Jim was still tonguing and kissing the top of Nyota's boot with a dreamy far off look in his eyes.

"Jim, sweetie?.. Stop." Nyota said gently but firmly.

Jim pulled away with a pitiful wounded whine and looked dejected and that look in his eyes was quickly slipping into something else.. Something dark, sad, hurt, lonely, afraid, insecure..

"Oh, honey.. It's okay.. Sweeetie it's okay.. But I need you to come up a little bit.. Jim, can you do that for me?.. Can you come back up a little so we can talk?.. It's nothing bad I promise.." Nyota said comfortingly and reassuringly.

Jim gave a weak despondent moan.. As he struggled his way between down.. up.. and that blissful space that still beckoned him with its siren song of sinking into a state of something he didn't quite fully understand.

After a few seconds, Jim worked himself up part of the way to the surface.. Enough to talk, to listen.

It was a huge discovery for all of them.

As Jim had never been like this before with or for anyone else not even by himself.. It must have broken through to the surface because of the complete trust he had in his three Lovers and because it had been bottled up for so long that he could no longer contain it when in a space where he trusted so fully.

Nyota, Spock and Leonard had never seen such beautiful surrender.. Because that was what Jim was giving them.. Not Submission.. Not really.. But surrender.. He was subconsciously letting go of all of his guards, dropping all of his wall, baring the depths of his soul, giving his surrender, giving his all to them and trusting them with this vulnerable space in his mind that only showed itself for them.

Spock, Nyota and Leonard, cherished, treasured Jim's surrender and swore to let him be as vulnerable as he needed to be, to let him surrender as much control as he needed to surrender and vowed that they would never hurt him, never take advantage, never take or ask more than he was willing to give.

And just like with everything else that James Tiberius Kirk does, Jim threw his all in.. And let go.. Surrendered his all, completely.

Like putty in their hands.. Trusting them to handle him caringly, lovingly, gently with edges of welcomed roughness, putting himself fully into their care and knowing that they would thoroughly take him a part, softly, lovingly, piece by piece and revering, cherishing each piece and part of him, then put him back together, wrapping their loving around each piece and part of him as they put each piece and part of him back together, cocooning every piece and part of him with their love then slowly, carefully, gently, lovingly, bring him back from that blissful space he could only let himself fully submerge into with them and only them.

That night.. With adament agreement and trust from all four of them.. Spock Melded their Minds together.. And they swam in the soft, cool, azure pools of the oasis of their joined minds.. And linked hands in their mind oasis and .. Dove.. Delved.. Deep.. Into that place of true Joining..

And in this they freely gave.. And freely saw.. Everything there was to ever know about one another.. Every thought.. Every memory.. Nothing was hidden from one another.

In this Leonard, Spock and Nyota saw all of the reasons for Jim's insecurities, his fears of abandonment. The reasons Jim sometimes had problems with food. The reasons why, even though the facade Jim often wore was sometimes an outrageous flirt, that the real Jim sometimes had problems with sex. 

Spock, Leonard and Nyota poured their love, their reassurances, their vows, to keep every bit of Jim wrapped in their love, to never purposefully cause Jim physical, mental, spiritual or emotional pain. They solemnly swore that Jim would be safe with them and most importantly from them.. That in surrendering control he was taking the greatest control .. Because Nyota, Leonard and Spock would never do anything or allow anything to be done that Jim hadn't Fully Consented to. They would never take advantage or purposefully allow Jim to be taken advantage of ever again for as long as they lived. They swore to take care of Jim, to love him, to honor him and to cherish him for as long as they all lived.

In the oasis of their joined minds, no lies could be told, no secrets could be hidden, all truths of their four joined souls were bared for each other to see.. And Jim could see.. Could see the passionate, brilliant, white hot, light of their truths and knew.. Knew to the depths of all of their souls that Spock, Bones and Uhura were all telling the truth and knew that they could see the truths in all of his depths of his soul, too..

That they could see just how long and how desperately Jim had needed to be taken care of, how long and how badly Jim had craved to cave into that need to be cared for.. In ways that Spock and Nyota never would have been able to care for him as "just friends" or even as a doctor and best friend like Leonard.. Well.. Now they were all together.. And Jim could now be cared for in all of the ways that he needed, in all of the ways that even Jim himself hadn't known he had been needing to be cared for. They would love him and give and bare their all to and for him the same way he was giving and baring his all to and for them.

..

Then Starfleet gave The Enterprise an Assignment.

Jim and an Away Team were to Beam Down to a new Federation Planet that was having a sudden minor conflict between Governments that as neutral mediators, Jim and his Away Team were requested by one of those conflicting Governments to go help resolve the conflicts..

Uh.. Major Understatement?

Turns out "sudden minor conflict between Governments" meant actual all out war.. 

Oh and it was just absolutely lovely that due to a conveniently timed Ion Storm, Jim and his Away Team were Beamed to a place just a few hairs (or roughly six to eight hundred miles) away from where they had been supposed to have been Beamed to.. And.. Instead of meeting the Government Officials that had actually requested their help.. They were.. Captured.. By the other Government who thought that Jim and his Away Team were spies sent by the other side.. Oh joy.. 

And here might be a nice time to mention that Jim's Away Team.. Consisted of Spock, Bones and Nyota.. And Jim's of course a Self-Sacrificial SOB on the best of says.. But throw in protective of the people he loves.. And.. Yep.. Jim did something.. Stupid.. And protective and Self-Sacrificing.. And something that was so purely Captain James Tiberius Kirk.. 

So obviously Jim caught the unwanted attention of the leader of the army that had captured them.

Three weeks.. Three weeks Spock, Nyota and Leonard would be helpless as Jim was drug out of the cell beside them. Three weeks they would be helpless and feel useless as they listened to Jim's screams, his cries of pain, his wretched sobbing then horrified yet relieves each day that Jim was brought back to his cell more beaten, cut up, more torn into by whips, than the day before, but still alive. The leader of the army that had captured them kept asking questions that none of them could answer because they didn't KNOW the answers. But for three weeks, "I don't know.", "We don't know." were not answers that sufficed or were believed, thus the Interrogation, didn't end. And the torture they put Jim through.. Didn't stop.

Then the army that had captured them began withholding food and water for days and when they were given food or water it was only one piece of food, or one small container of water .. And the food and water was not both given to them on the same day. 

Spock, Leonard and Nyota could see that Jim was slipping in and out of the dark memories of his horrific childhood as Jim taught them how to ration both the food and the water when they received either one so that they would all survive this .. If only rescue came soon..

Except.. The food stopped coming.. And.. Instead of being rescued?.. They were let go.. With apologies from the leader of the army that had captured them, from the very one who had made Jim scream.. Made Jim cry.. 

The leader opened their cells with apologies.. And a.. "The end we were trying to avoid has come for us all.. All of this fighting for nothing.. All of the food is gone... All of the water is gone... Our people are dying.. Our Planet is dying.. I am sorry for how I have caused your suffering.. Everything seems so senseless and pointless now.. Things were always going to end this way and nothing I have done has stopped it or even helped to slow it down.. There was never going to be a way to prevent any of this.. There was never going to be a way to stop any of this.. Go now .. Be with your families while there is still time.. Before the end comes." the leader told them all sadly..

And Jim being Jim..

He offered to try to help.. Offered to try to help thwart this apocalypse that was coming for this Planet, for these people, in the form of what happened to be the same sort of fungus that haunted Jim's memories of a horrific childhood, starving and protecting those younger than he had been...

But.. The Ion Storm was still ongoing and The Enterprise couldn't be reached or reach them or even find their Signals to try to reach them.

In the end.. There was not enough edible food. There was not enough drinkable water. And all of the Planetary Citizens were deathly allergic to the fungus.

Everyone.. Dead.. No saving any of the Planet's Citizens.. Not even the youngest ones.. A whole Planet's population.. Gone..

The only living Beings on the whole Planet were Jim, Spock, Leonard and Nyota.. Everything they had been through had been for nothing.. Jim had suffered for nothing. 

The Ion Storm cleared.. One hour too late to save even the very last of the Planet's living Citizens.. Jim gave the order to be Beamed Up with his mouth set in a grim line.

He was suffering.. His Lovers could see he was suffering.. Slipping back into those cruel hollow depths that they had put all of their efforts to pull Jim out of in the start of their relationship and they would do so again because Jim was worth it, Jim would always be worth it, always worth their all.

..

Nine days after Bones had gotten Jim patched up and treated for severe malnutrition, Jim was finally cleared to be released from MedBay.. It would take another four days before Bones would let Jim be cleared for Duty.. Bones wanted Jim to take time Off Duty to heal, physically, mentally, spiritually and emotionally..

Jim was released back to his Quarters where Spock and Nyota waited, where Bones would be coming as soon as his Shift in MedBay ended.. 

Spock and Nyota took their time with Jim.. Easing him gently into allowing himself to just give in and be taken care of.

And when Leonard finally joined them, Jim was already in that blissful headspace.. There had been nothing sexual.. Not even close.. Just Spock and Nyota cradling Jim between them, making sure he was fed, making sure he felt safe and loved, making sure all of Jim's needs, needs he would never admit to out loud, were met. 

Bones seamlessly fit himself into their cuddle puddle.. Making sure to have as much physical and mental contact with Jim as possible. Jim made a noise of acknowledgement and slipped his bare feet in between Leonard's calves and hooked one foot around Leonard's ankle, slipped the other foot even further in between Bones' calves to stretch across to Spock's legs to hook the other foot around Spock's foot.. Sensing what Jim needed, Nyota put and arm over Jim, stretching to wrap around Spock, Bones and Jim.. Anchoring Jim to all three of his Lovers even as Bones, Spock and Nyota helped him drift in that place of love warmed contentment.

If Old Spock had never "cheated".. Had never traveled back in time and across universes, had never changed the Timeline.. Jim would never have, had this... 

Or would he have?.. There was so much about the Timeline that Old Spock had come from that Old Spock would never talk about.. Maybe the Jim of that Timeline had, had this.. Maybe Jim was always meant to get to have this.. No matter the Timeline, no matter the Universe.. Maybe this was Destiny.. Jim would never know.. There was no way to time travel to the future to see.. Because that Timeline no longer exhisted the second Old Spock crossed into this Timeline it would have effectively erased the one he was from, wouldn't it have?.. Jim could run himself in circles with the conundrums of it all.

Sensing that Jim was floating out of his headspace and beginning to "think too much" .. Spock urged Jim to "stop thinking so much" with a kiss that quieted Jim's mind and helped Jim to sink back into that headspace where he surrenders all because he knows it's safe.. Knows that he is safe... In this place of bright, warm, brilliant, passionate, all consuming.. Incandescent love.


End file.
